sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Draetus Keronai
Draetus Keronai is an anthropomorphic male echidna OC in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. He has only appeared in topics in the Sonic OC Roleplay Station. He's roleplayed by Casino Nights. Appearance Draetus is a Mobian echidna with orange-red fur, a pale muzzle, and relatively long dreadlocks as is tradition. His eyes are also a blue-grey colour. He wears different coloured dreadlock rings to symbolise which tribes he was part of when he was living on Angel Island, and wears both thick, tan gloves on his hands as well as brown leather and wooden sandals on his feet. His spirit form is an almost exact copy of him, yet is a completely blue-white glowing colour and is translucent as well. Personality Draetus is more laidback than his brothers and sisters, and is the only one to use some contractions in his speech which supports this. He is also more prone to resorting to physical violence before thinking it through as much as his elder siblings would, suggesting that he is more aggressive. This is shown even after he had been 'cured' in Dimensional Travel 2. Draetus comes across as quite naive, but still has a great amount of respect for his siblings and a high amount of intelligence, regardless of his somewhat inability to show it most of the time. - His revised persona, as seen in OC Area, portrays him as a more caring, compassionate individual who is ready and willing to help those in need. He is immediately accepting of those he meets, if they are genuinely good people, and does not hesitate to protect them if needs be. He is quite intelligent and prefers to use logic, like his brother Chakra, to solve his problems before resorting to violence. He has many qualities of a leader, yet is completely willing to listen to other's opinions as well. Abilities Draetus, as shown in OC Area, has the ability to both paint at a very high level, sculpt lifelike figures and also has an interest in music, all of these things he was taught to do while on the Island, and refined when he left. He also finds digging incredibly easy using his hands and can also sense various types of energy levels, determine which Emerald an individual has the strongest connection with, and can therefore also determine their alliance without needing to talk to them, much like his brother Chakra. Powers Although Draetus has no definitive powers, he is able to harness his spirit form which has many powers and abilities of its own. For example, it possesses almost unlimited strength due to the fact that it is not confined to a body, and can both levitate and pass through objects for the same reason, which makes it near-impossible to harm. As well as this, it can summon a variety of objects to help those in need in a given situation, as shown by it creating a collar to contain Iodine in OC Area. However, it does have glaring weaknesses which may not be too easy to spot at first. The spirit, being a spirit can be repelled from a given area using chants and spells and can be warded off, and harmed, using opposing objects from the same realm, the latter seen in OC Area where Ravenous uses spirit knives which if powerful enough will force it to retreat back into Draetus' body. Harm to Draetus will negatively affect his spirit, and vice versa. Appearances Draetus Keronai has appeared in the following topics: *'Dimensional Travel 2- '''Draetus appeared here as a snarky, immature and harsh-natured Mobian who was awoken by the activities of Chaos after he and his siblings had been sealed away in a tomb for 200 years. He initially fought against the heroes, staying incredibly loyal to his older brother Esteban, and used such weapons as a pipe to fight them off towards the climax of the RP. However, he eventually surrendered to the heroes' side at which point he works to try and snap Esteban out of his trance. *'OC Area- Draetus appears in this topic as a lone traveller, one of the survivors of the Angel Island incident, who was forced to forge part of his own spirit into Vuoto in order to keep himself company. He eventually encountered Italy who he quickly warmed up to and offered to protect him, helping him find his missing family members. However, he then gets drawn into the Factory situation at which point he becomes surrounded by Ravenous' illusions and, after a long fight, gets stabbed through the heart and is left for dead on Diane's porch with a threatening message literally cut into him. He stays comatose for a while but is revived due to Vuoto's active presence in his body and after the action seems to die down, he miraculously runs into Aya-Ka, his sole childhood friend, who was sent to Empire City to protect the residents from the Factory operation. They then leave to eat at a restaurant, at which case he is hypnotised by Esteban so that he can talk to the female echidna without interruption. After the scene ends, he was transported outside the restaurant and to a park bench where he woke from his slumber next to Aya-Ka. *'Medieval- '''Draetus appears in this topic as a somewhat mysterious trader from Albion who takes commissions from royals and other higher-ups in society to draw, sculpt or paint intricate, ornate pieces of art. For example, it has been hinted that he has painted a large mural on the ceiling of one of the large rooms in Camelot's castle, depicting a coronation due to the signature on it matching his own. However, he also is willing to donate said paintings of far-off lands to less fortunate families who would not have the time nor money to visit said places in their lifetimes, so that they can learn about what they are like. He has currently encountered Zhu Chanjuan, as Duke Lucine, and has accepted the offer to traverse around Camelot with her. *'Mad World-''' The orange-red echidna appears here as a lone traveller, similar to his appearance in OC Area, only this time he is severely injured by the beasts in the wilderness and has a large chunk of flesh ripped out of his torso. He is found by Aya-Ka, and although he cannot speak himself, it is hinted that Vuoto is doing the talking for him as he is unconscious at the current time. He has his wounds patched up and the pair set off to a safe area. *'''OC and Authors Relationships *Italy the Mink- Upon finding him for the first time in OC Area, Draetus had felt a strong connection with the young Mobian with only strengthened over time. He is able to help Italy solve his problems, and those that he is unsure of he tries his hardest to solve. All in all, he views Italy as a younger brother, or perhaps even an adopted son. Other In Dimensional Travel 2, Draetus is the youngest and weakest Keronai sibling, after Esteban, Anaria, and Chakra. However, it was revealed in OC Area that he has more siblings, and that although his energy seeking powers may not be as strong as Chakra's, his spirit self, Vuoto, more than makes up for that as he is the only one out of his siblings able to harness it to such a refined degree and allow it to be sentient. Category:Characters